1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communications system and method, the system having a subscriber information management apparatus, and a subscriber authentication module mounted in a terminal apparatus connectable to a mobile communications network to which the subscriber information management apparatus is connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
In GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) and IMT-2000 (International Mobile Telecommunications-2000), a subscriber authentication module issued by a network operator managing a mobile communications network is mounted in a mobile terminal to provide mobile communications services. The subscriber authentication module is called a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) in the GSM and a USIM (Universal Subscriber Identity Module) in the IMT-2000. Moreover, the subscriber authentication module may also be called a UIM (User Identity Module).
The subscriber authentication module is a contact-type smart card to which a plug-in may generally be added. The subscriber authentication module stores information which is necessary for connecting the mobile terminal and the mobile communications network, the information including location information and an IMSI (International Mobile Subscriber Identity). Then, the subscriber authentication module outputs at the mobile terminal, the information for connecting when a PIN (Personal Identification Number) code input upon the mobile terminal being powered on is proper.
Non-Patent Documents
Non-Patent document 1: 3GPP TS31.111 V8.3.0; and
Non-patent document 2: ETSI TSI02.221
The information for connecting is registered with the subscriber authentication module using an on-line process in a shop or a manufacturing operation of a smart card vendor. When the manufacturing operation of the smart card vendor registers the connecting information in the subscriber authentication module, the international mobile subscriber number out of the connecting information sets is registered in the subscriber authentication module (i.e., “a half-black state”, or “a ROM state”). When the on-line process in the shop registers the connecting information in the subscriber authentication module, the international mobile subscriber number is delivered with an on-line process using a customer management system. Therefore, when performing a provisioning process of the mobile terminal at a location where the connecting information cannot be registered in the subscriber authentication module, the subscriber authentication module with pre-registered connecting information needs to be provided.
However, for providing the subscriber authentication module with the pre-registered connecting information, a problem of the supply of connecting information becoming exhausted may be expected to arise depending on the number of connecting information sets delivered. In order to avoid the problem of supply of the connecting information becoming exhausted, it is preferable to generate and deliver the international mobile subscriber mobile information at the time the circuit is provisioned.